Ifrit
Ifrit are supernatural creatures in Arabic and Islamic cultures. They are in a class of infernal jinn noted for their strength and cunning. An ifrit is an enormous winged creature of fire, either male or female, who lives underground and frequents ruins. Ifrits live in a society structured along ancient Arab tribal lines, complete with kings, tribes, and clans. They generally marry one another, but they can also marry humans. While ordinary weapons and forces have no power over them, they are susceptible to magic, which humans can use to kill them or to capture and enslave them. As with the jinn, an ifrit may be either a believer or an unbeliever, good or evil, but he is most often depicted as a wicked and ruthless being. Jinn are supernatural creatures mentioned in the Qur'an and often referred to in Arab folklore and Islamic mythology that occupy a parallel world to that of mankind. Together, jinn, humans and angels make up the three sentient creations of Allah (AKA God). Religious sources say barely anything about them; however, it is mentioned that jinn are made of smokeless flame or "scorching fire". Some define jinn not only as spirits, but also anything concealed through time, status, and even physical darkness. Jinn are usually invisible to humans, and humans do not appear clearly to them. They have the power to travel large distances at extreme speeds and are thought to live in remote areas, mountains, seas, trees, and the air, in their own communities. Like human beings, jinn can also be good, evil, or neutrally benevolent. They may do as they choose (such as follow any religion). According to the Qur'an, one jinn, called Iblis (AKA the Devil), abused this freedom in front of God by refusing to bow to Adam when He ordered the angels and jinn to do so. Iblis was proud and arrogant and considered himself superior to Adam, since Adam was made from clay and Iblis from smokeless fire. For this act of disobedience, God exiled him from Paradise to Hell for all eternity, but gave him respite until the Day of Judgment after Iblis requested it. Iblis obtained permission from God and vowed that he would use this time to lead all human men and women astray to Hell as a way of revenge against them. His name was then changed to Shaytan (AKA Satan). The social organization of the jinn community resembles that of humans; e.g., they have kings, courts of law, weddings, and mourning rituals. A few traditions divide jinn into three classes: those who have wings and fly in the air, those who resemble snakes and dogs, and those who travel about ceaselessly. Other reports described them as creatures of different forms; some resembling vultures and snakes, others tall men in white garb. They may even appear as dragons, asses, or a number of other animals. In addition to their animal forms, the jinn occasionally assume human form to mislead and destroy their human victims. Some have also claimed that the jinn may subsist on bones, which will grow flesh again as soon as they touch them. It is often believed that the jinn were generally "ignorant, untruthful, oppressive and treacherous." The jinn are also said to account for much of the "magic" perceived by humans, cooperating with magicians to lift items in the air unseen, delivering hidden truths to fortune tellers, and mimicking the voices of deceased humans during seances. Category:Supernatural Category:Creatures Category:Demons Category:Myths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Supernatural Creatures